Hearts Upon Hell
Hearts Upon Hell is an amateur OVA created by RadioactivePizzicato on YouTube. Story It's a horror romance. It follows 17-year-old Felix's life. His life turns upside down when he witnesses his aparently innocent friend Lily Kenwood kill a girl. More gruesome murders follow this and it loses control when Lucy (Lily's real name) tries to kill him and the people close to him. This forces him to face his past in order to find the key to stop her. And that lies in Kaori, a sadistic Reaper who wishes to create her Hellish Utopia. Felix then discovers he is destined to be a Reaper and his mission is to destroy Kaori. With the help of his friends Alice and Sophie and the other Reapers, Felix must stop this apocalypse before it's too late... Characters *'Felix Johnson', 17, main character. His eyes are grey and his hair is green and short. His siblings are Lucy, Arthur(twin) and Laura. He possesses the vectors of light, which come in the form of white chains. He was chosen to be the Reaper of the 10th dimension but must eliminate Kaori, the first Reaper and his worst enemy. *'Lucy Johnson (a.k.a. Lily Kenwood)', 16, main character. Her eyes are green and her hair is light brown and short. Her siblings are Felix, Arthur and Laura. She possesses the vectors of darkness. She envies Felix and wants to kill him to steal his position as a Reaper. She believes this way she will finally prove she could be successful in life, so tries to kill her own brother, helped by Kaori. She is known as the Fake Reaper, since she was used by Kaori to approach Felix. *'Daisy Anderson', 15, secondary character. Her eyes are brown and her hair is dark brown and long. Her sibling is Kelly. She possesses the vectors of water. Dies at the age of 16 and becomes the 7th Reaper. *'Alice Williams', 16, secondary character. Her eyes are blue and her hair is brown and long. She possesses the vectors of fire. She's Felix's ally. *'Sophie Sullivan', 16, secondary character. Her eyes are yellow and her hair is red and long. She possesses the vectors of earth. She's Felix's ally and girlfriend. *'Kelly Anderson', 12, secondary character. Her right eye is grey, her left eye is red and her hair is dark brown and long. Her sibling is Daisy. She possesses the vectors of air. She's Felix's ally. *'Arthur Johnson', 17, secondary character. His eyes are black and his hair is dark blue and short. His siblings are Felix(twin), Lucy and Laura. He possesses the ability to stop time and reset anyone's mind. He's Felix's ally. *'Laura Johnson', 8, secondary character. Her eyes are green and her hair is light brown and long. Her siblings are Felix, Lucy and Arthur. She has the ability to turn her blood into vectors and tries to use it to become a Reaper, but gives up as her body is losing control and being destroyed. She is then forced to stop using the vectors but still becomes Felix's ally. Was used as a hostage by Lucy. *'Kaori', unknown age, 1st Reaper. Her eyes are red and her hair is light brown and long. Her human form is unknown. She is a Hell Reaper and Lucy's tutor. Felix's enemy. *'Heike Engel', unknown age, 2nd Reaper. Her eyes are pink and her hair is light blue and short. In her human form, she's a nun (sister Heike) with blue eyes and dark blue hair. She's a Heaven Reaper. She's Felix's ally. *'Mayu Niijimura', unknown age, 3rd Reaper. Her eyes are orange and her hair is white and long. In her human form, she's an oracle with grey eyes and black hair. She's a Heaven Reaper. She's Felix's ally. *'Charles Bennett', unknown age, 4th Reaper. His eyes are blue and his hair is blond and short. His human form is unknown. He's a Hell Reaper. Dies murdered by Kaori. *'Setsuna Aizawa', unknown age, 5th Reaper. Her eyes are neon green and her hair is light purple and long. Her human form is unknown. She's a Hell Reaper. Dies murdered by Kaori. *'Frieda Amsel', unknown age, 6th Reaper. Her eyes are grey and her hair is dark brown-ish green and short. In her human form, she's an adolescent girl with blue eyes and blond hair. She's a Hell Reaper. She's Felix's ally. *'Lucca Bellincioni', unknown age, 8th Reaper. His eyes are green and her hair is brown-ish orange and long. In his human form, he looks the same. He's a Heaven Reaper. He's Felix's ally. *'Maria Aires', unknown age, 9th Reaper. Her eyes are dark brown and her hair is brown and long. In her human form, she is a soldier with short hair. She's a Hell Reaper. She's Felix's ally. *'Helen Sullivan', 19, secondary character. Her eyes are light green and her hair is yellow-ish white. She is the daughter of a powerful millionare working for the American government. Her family is well-known for being able to acquire anyone's personal information leaving no tracks. Helen herself is a computer hacker, even better than Alice. *'Rita Anderson', 42, Daisy and Kelly's mother. *'Elisabetta Johnson', 33, Felix, Lucy, Arthur and Laura's mother. Deceased. Category:Fanime